Memorias
by Aome12341
Summary: Algunos meses después de llegar a las alcantarillas Splinter escucha el llanto de un bebé, al encontrar a la pequeña creatura la adopta como su hija y tanto él como sus hijos nos relatan su historia con ella.
1. Mi amada hija

**Holi :D...espero que la esten pasando bien xD...Este es mi primer fic de las tortugas ninja (2012-2017), quise hacer un crossver con Inuyasha hace poco, pero mientras lo escribía sentía que algo no encajaba y terminé eliminándolo :/...pero bueh xD...como compensación a mi misma y a los que habían leído ese crossover decidí traer otra idea que me rondaba la cabeza y aquí está :)...**

 **Disclaimer: Las tortugas ninja pertenecen a sus creadores** **Kevin Eastman y Peter Laird, los derechos de la serie del 2012 pertenecen a Nikelodeon.  
**

 **Aqui les dejo:**

 **-.-.-Memorias-.-.-**

 **Capitulo 1…Mi amada hija.**

* * *

 **Splinter Pov.**

Aun puedo recordarlo, habían pasado ya tres meses desde que muté al igual que las tortugas bebé que compre y había encontrado un buen lugar para vivir en aquella estación abandonada en las alcantarillas. Aquella noche escuche un llanto, termine con mi meditación y salí de mi improvisado dojo para ir a ver a mis hijos en su habitación, sin embargo al asomarme vi que estaban profundamente dormidos; una vez más escuche aquel llanto y cerrando la puerta de la habitación de los bebés comencé a caminar guiándome con mi oído a través de las alcantarillas. El llanto se hacía cada vez mas fuerte conforme me acercaba; terminé llegando a una parte bastante amplia donde aquel llanto hacía eco, caminé hacia el túnel del otro lado y me sorprendí ante lo que vi.

Tirada en el suelo frente a mí se hallaba una mujer gravemente herida, en sus brazos, cubierto por una tela manchada de sangre, un bebé se retorcía y lloraba a todo pulmón; me acerqué y revise a la mujer, aun respiraba pero se notaba que luchaba por mantenerse consciente.

—¿Q-Quien está ahí?—La oí decir en apenas un susurro.

—Soy Hamato Yoshi, no tiene nada que temer, no les haré daño—Dije mirando su rostro pálido a causa de la pérdida de sangre.

—Lo sé…puedo…sentirlo, usted no es…una mala persona—Me dijo sonriendo con debilidad—Por favor…señor Hamato…yo ya no estoy en condiciones de cuidar de esta niña…y no tengo a nadie más a quien confiársela—Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban empujó a la pequeña que aun lloraba con fuerza hacia mi—Su nombre…es Daniela…jamás le causará problemas…es una buena niña.

—No se preocupe, está en buenas manos—Dije tomando a la pequeña en brazos, la niña dejó de llorar y me miró con sus enormes ojos marrones.

—Muchísimas gracias…te amo…mi niña—Dijo antes de dar su último suspiro.

Suspiré cerrando mis ojos por un momento, al abrirlos miré a la pequeña que me devolvía una mirada llena de curiosidad, le sonreí y la deje en el suelo cerca de su madre para poder buscar algo con que cubrir el cuerpo, al encontrar una tela lo bastante grande regresé y cubrí a aquella mujer con ella, agaché mi cabeza cerrando los ojos mostrando mis respetos a aquella mujer que había dado su vida para salvar la de su hija de quien sabe que enemigos; volví a cargar a Daniela levantándome del suelo y la lleve a mi hogar.

—Mmm, ¿Qué haré contigo pequeña? No puedo dejarte dormir con los niños, en especial con Miguel Ángel, el patea mucho—Dije pensativo.

Entonces recordé algo, había una habitación que usaba como depósito temporal hasta que pudiera arreglar mejor mis cosas, tal vez…

Fui al dojo y dejé a la pequeña en un futon frente a un montículo de tierra donde hacía poco había plantado la semilla de un árbol, luego volví a salir y fui a la zona donde se encontraban las futuras habitaciones de mis hijos pasándo las cuatro de largo para llegar al fondo, una puerta metálica donde se halla el depósito, la abrí y encendí la luz viendo el desastre de cosas que tenia por arreglar.

Me puse a trabajar de inmediato sacando las cosas más grandes, entre ellas una cuna de madera desarmada, era la cuna de mi pequeña Miwa a quien perdí en aquel incendio junto con mi amada esposa, Tang Shen. Terminé de sacar algunas cosas más y luego tomé las partes de la pequeña cuna para llevarla al dojo y armarla, Daniela dormirá allí hasta que arregle aquella habitación para ella.

Tras terminar de armar la cuna tomé a la pequeña y la acosté en ella, se quedó dormida casi al instante, al mirarla así no pude evitar sonreír con ternura, me recordaba tanto a mi pequeña Miwa; tal vez ésta fuera una segunda oportunidad para criar a mi hija, una oportunidad que no arruinaría esta vez.

 **Tres años después…**

Me encontraba meditando en el dojo frente al pequeño brote del árbol que planté, podía escuchar a mis cuatro hijos varones jugando en la sala, suspiré y me levanté con ayuda de mi bastón de jade, salí y vi a cuatro pequeñas tortugas mutantes jugando y riendo.

Miguel Ángel, el más escandaloso y activo, jugaba con su oso de peluche, Donatello, el más inteligente y callado, arreglaba un camión de juguete que había encontrado en la basura, Raphael, el temperamental, y Leonardo, el más responsable, hacían una competencia de fuerza. En ese grupo solo faltaba una persona, y era quien más me preocupaba en ese momento; sin más me dirigí a la habitación al fondo, entré y me acerque a la cama, en ella reposaba mi pequeña hija durmiendo con un pañuelo húmedo en la frente debido a la fiebre.

Su madre no había mentido al decir que ella era una buena niña, era la más tranquila de los cinco, y por desgracia la más frágil de salud; Daniela solía enfermar con mucha facilidad y tenía que estar muy pendiente de ella, cosa que a sus hermanos no les agradaba mucho, sentían que acapara toda mi atención.

—Sensei—Oí decir a mi pequeña con voz débil.

—¿Cómo te sientes hija mía?—Pregunté colocando una mano en su frente tras retirar el pañuelo.

—Mareada—Respondió con cansancio.

—Es algo normal, debes descansar mucho para que puedas recuperarte—Dije levantándome para ir a humedecer el pañuelo con agua fresca.

—¿Por cuánto tiempo más sensei?—Preguntó Daniela mirándome fijamente—Ya no quiero seguir acostada, quiero entrenar con usted.

Suspiré y volví a acercarme a ella colocando el pañuelo en su frente nuevamente para luego sentarme al borde de la cama.

—Lo sé, pero debes comprender que tu salud es primero—La miré de forma comprensiva, ella asintió—Ahora duerme hija mía, volveré mas tarde para darte algo de comer—Me levanto de la cama y camino hacia la puerta.

—Hai sensei—La oí decir antes de salir.

Al cerrar la puerta volví a suspirar negando con la cabeza, me daba mucha tristeza ver a una niña tan enérgica en ese estado, y más al ser mi hija. Me voltee dispuesto a irme y me sorprendí al ver a uno de mis hijos a mi espalda, era Miguel Ángel.

—¿Sucede algo Miguel Ángel?

—¿Dani está bien?—Me preguntó visiblemente preocupado.

—Aun tiene algo de fiebre y está descansando, pero pronto se pondrá bien.

—¿Puedo venir a verla después?—Pregunta mirándome con suplica, yo sonreí.

—Por supuesto que si hijo—Respondo colocando una mano en su cabeza

Miguel Ángel rio y luego regresó con sus hermanos. En aquel entonces de los cuatro el que siempre había mostrado interés en el bienestar de su hermana era él; había comenzado a sospechar que a mis otros hijos no les caía muy bien, aunque Leonardo también preguntaba por ella de vez en cuando; Raphael y Donatello por otro lado nunca habían mostrado interés en ella, tal vez porque le dedicaba mucho más tiempo a ella que a ellos y eso les molestaba, algo muy normal en los niños pequeños cuando no tienen la atención de sus padres.

A pesar de que antes se llevaban así, mantenía la esperanza de que algún día fueran una familia muy unida, y al ser la única niña en la familia sabía que se convertiría en el centro de sus vidas, así como pasó conmigo, ella se convirtió…en _**mi amada hija.**_

 _ **Continuara…**_

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado :)...este fic constará de cinco capitulos, iba a tener un sexto relatado por mi OC, Dani, pero al final decidí que no lo pondría :P...al final del fic les explicaré por que.** _ **  
**_

 **Ene fine...no creo que tenga errores ortográficos, pero de ser así agradecería que me avisaran :)**

 **¡ESPERO SUS REVIEWS!**

 **¡BOOYAKASHAAA! :D**


	2. Mi amada hermana (parte 1)

**Hola de nuevo :D**

 **Aqui les dejo:**

 **-.-.-Memorias-.-.-**

 **Capitulo 2…Mi amada hermana (Parte 1)**

* * *

 **Mikey Pov.**

Lo recuerdo todo muy bien, teníamos cinco años. Como cada día me levante y salí de mi habitación con mi oso de peluche en los brazos, al mismo tiempo vi como la puerta de la habitación de mi hermana se abría y ella salió tallándose un ojo mientras bostezaba, al parecer no había dormido muy bien. Sonriendo corrí hacia ella; por aquel entonces cuando los chicos estaban presentes no me le acercaba porque después Raph me molestaba, siempre me golpeaba cada vez que me acercaba a ella, pero cuando no estaban era libre de ir y hablarle.

—Hola Dani ¿Estás bien?—Pregunté al llegar con ella, su cabello castaño, en aquel entonces corto hasta los hombros, aun estaba algo despeinado, prueba de que acababa de levantarse.

—Pues…anoche tuve una pesadilla y no dormí mucho, pero estoy bien Mikey—Respondió dándome un abrazo que yo no tardé en corresponder.

—¿Vas a entrenar con sensei hoy?—Pregunté tomando su mano para ir a la cocina, debido a que mis hermanos nunca se le acercaban ni le hacían caso comenzó a entrenar con Splinter antes que nosotros, así se mantenía ocupada.

—Sí.

—¿Crees que me deje ver?

—No lo sé, pero podemos preguntarle.

Cuando llegamos a la cocina sensei ya había servido el desayuno…que como sabrán en ese tiempo lo único que comíamos eran algas y gusanos…que asco, menos mal que ya no comemos eso, en fin, me estoy saliendo de la historia. Al terminar de comer le preguntamos a sensei si podía ver el entrenamiento de Dani de ese día, para mi sorpresa accedió, tal vez porque quería que estuviera preparado mentalmente para lo que me esperaba, quien sabe. Veía a mi hermana entrenar con todas sus fuerzas, ella de verdad se esforzaba mucho todos los días; luego del entrenamiento ella se fue a su habitación como siempre y yo me quede jugando en la sala con Leo, Donnie se nos unió después y Raph se puso a jugar con el camión de juguete que Donnie había arreglado.

Luego de la hora del almuerzo me puse a jugar a los superhéroes con mi oso de peluche como mi ayudante jeje, siempre eh tenido una gran imaginación, pero mi juego fue interrumpido por un abusivo Raphael que me empujó al suelo de repente, me senté en el suelo con una mano en la cabeza y lo mire molesto.

—¿Porque hiciste eso?—Pregunté sin dejar de mirarlo.

—Estuviste con ella otra vez ¿No es cierto?—Dijo Raph con los brazos en jarras.

—¿Y eso qué?—Pregunte levantándome para ajustarme la "capa" a mi espalda—Es mi hermana, puedo estar con ella cuando quiera.

—¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo? Ella NO es nuestra hermana y no lo será jamás—Dijo Raph muy enojado.

—Para ti no lo será, pero para mí es mi hermana y no la dejaré de lado solo porque tu lo digas—Sip, esa fue la primera vez que tome el valor necesario para enfrentar a Raph y defender las cosas en las que creía, aunque claro, eso también hizo que me ganara una paliza de su parte.

Habría continuado pegándome de no ser porque alguien lo detuvo, vi como Dani hacía una maniobra rápida que sensei le había enseñado y arrojó a Raph contra el poof que estaba no muy lejos, luego me ayudó a levantarme tomando mi osito en el proceso.

—Tu problema es conmigo ¿O no? ¿Por qué siempre tienes que molestar a Mikey?—Preguntó defendiéndome.

—Ese no es tu problema—Contestó Raph mucho más enojado que antes.

Vi como se levantaba del poof y se disponía a atacar a mi hermana, ella me indico que me apartara y así lo hice; Raph se abalanzo hacia ella lleno de ira, pero Dani se mantuvo calmada y de un movimiento uso uno de sus pies para hacer que Raph saltara y luego lo tomo del caparazón para deslizarlo por el suelo sin lastimarlo.

—¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?—Escuchamos al sensei llegando, probablemente había escuchado la discusión y luego el golpe seco de Raph contra el suelo.

—Ella me atacó sensei—Dijo Raph sentándose en el suelo, ¿En serio?, eso es caer muy bajo hermano.

—Raphael estaba pegándole a Mikey padre, yo solo lo defendia—Dijo Dani acercándose a mí de nuevo para tomarme de una mano, Leo y Donnie no tardaron en llegar para saber lo que ocurría.

—¿Es eso cierto?—Preguntó Splinter mirándome.

Yo miré a Raph y él me miro como diciendo "Si le dices algo me las pagas", Dani apretó mi mano y me dio el valor para contestar con la verdad.

—Si sensei, es cierto—Respondí escondiéndome detrás de ella—Y todo porque me junto con Dani.

—Raphael, al dojo, **ahora** —Dijo Splinter mirando a mi hermano que me lanzo una mirada furiosa para luego irse al dojo con sensei.

—Vamos Mikey, te revisaré esos golpes—Dijo Dani mirándome con una sonrisa que me hizo olvidar por completo la cara de Raph, asentí y nos fuimos a su habitación bajo la atenta y sorprendida mirada de Donnie y Leo.

Antes de ese día nunca había entrado a su habitación, me sorprendí de ver la pared al lado derecho de la puerta donde estaba la cama, estaba prácticamente tapizada de dibujos en hojas recicladas que Dani solía encontrar en la basura al igual que sus crayones, siempre tuvo un don especial para dibujar, nunca se salía de la línea. Me hizo sentarme en su cama mientras se acercaba a las puertas de un armario en la pared al lado izquierdo de la puerta para sacar un botiquín.

Mientras buscaba las cosas para curar mis golpes y rasguños aproveche para mirar alrededor, frente a mi junto al armario había un escritorio que sensei había restaurado para dárselo al igual que una silla, sobre éste habían muchas hojas, algunas eran bolas de papel y una estaba a medio desdoble, seguramente eso hacia cuando escucho la pelea en la sala. Miré sobre el escritorio y vi una repisa con algunas figuras coleccionables de las cuales una que otra estaba completamente destruida y sus partes estaban en un pequeño montículo en los que futuramente serian sus lugares; en el suelo habían algunas cajas de cartón llenas con cosas, entre ellas una laptop que no funcionaba aunque se viera en un estado casi perfecto, otras cajas contenían hojas y bolas de papel, también había una que estaba llena de crayones y lápices a casi acabar.

Dani se acercó a mí de nuevo haciéndome reaccionar, revisó mis heridas y comenzó a curarlas con cuidado, aunque cuando pasaba el alcohol por mis raspones no podía evitar hacer una que otra mueca de dolor.

—Se que duele pero tienes que aguantar, ya casi termino—Dijo Dani limpiando mis últimas heridas en las rodillas para luego comenzar a ponerme los vendajes.

—Lo siento, creo que después de esto Raph te va a molestar más—Dije apenado abrazando mi osito de peluche.

—Que lo haga, de todos modos nunca lo escucho—Dijo mi hermana terminando su trabajo, guardó todo lo que usó de nuevo en el botiquín y lo guardo nuevamente en el armario—En cuanto a ti, lo mejor es que estés conmigo todo el rato, Raphael estaba muy enojado y es seguro que quiera darte otra paliza cuando sensei no esté mirando—Se sentó junto a mí en la cama.

Recuerdo que en ese momento sentí mucho miedo, Raph siempre ha sido un brabucón y cuando se enfadaba de niño era de temer; ella notó mi temor y más cuando comencé a temblar, sonrió de forma comprensiva y me dio un abrazo que yo correspondí, era un abrazo confortante y protector…si…en ese momento, ella se convirtió…en _**mi amada hermana.**_

 _ **Continuara…**_

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado :)  
**

 **¡ESPERO SUS REVIEWS!**

 **¡BOOKASHAAA! :D**


	3. Mi amada hermana (parte 2)

**-.-.-Memorias-.-.-**

 **Capitulo 3…Mi amada hermana (Parte 2)**

* * *

 **Donnie Pov.**

Si, aun puedo recordarlo, teníamos seis años, a esa edad ya había comenzado a experimentar con químicos altamente combustibles…cosa que al sensei no le hacía mucha gracia pues aun era muy pequeño para esas cosas, pero siempre -o casi siempre- tenía mucho cuidado con ellos así que no había mucho problema…siempre y cuando Mikey no irrumpiera en mi laboratorio repentinamente claro.

¿Por dónde iba? A si, ese día estaba en mi laboratorio como comenzaba a hacerse costumbre ya, experimentaba con el juego de química que había encontrado en la basura, fue una suerte que casi todo estuviese en buen estado; en ese momento estaba a punto de echar una pequeña gota del químico con el que trabajaba, necesitaba mucha concentración si no quería que me explotara en la cara. De repente escuché unos gritos, seguramente Raph estaba discutiendo con Daniela y Mikey otra vez por alguna tontería, la verdad en aquel entonces no era algo que me importara así que regresé a lo mío.

Saque mi lengua en total concentración observando la gota muy de cerca, solo un poco más para que cayera, un poco maaas…y escuche un golpe, del susto la gota cayó y al poco tiempo la solución exploto en mi cara, al retirarme los lentes de protección parecía un mapache verde. Sin más remedio salí corriendo para ver qué fue lo que pasó, lo primero que vi al salir fue a Raph que respiraba agitado y se veía horrorizado, luego mire a Mikey quien estaba arrodillado en el suelo llorando, me acerqué un poco más para ver y quedé impactado ante aquella visión, Dani estaba inconsciente en el suelo y su cabeza sangraba por un lado.

—¡¿Qué fue lo que pasó?!—Grite alterado arrodillándome al otro lado de Dani quedando de frente con Mikey que seguía llorando.

—R-Raph la empujó, se golpeó contra la esquina del sofá **(1)** al caer—Me respondió Mikey visiblemente angustiado, y no era para menos, la segunda persona que más se preocupaba por él estaba herida e inconsciente frente a él.

—Tranquilo Mikey, llevémosla al laboratorio para que pueda revisarla—Dije tomando a Dani en brazos para luego correr al laboratorio seguido de cerca por Mikey; había notado que Raph nos había seguido también, pero en ese momento optó por quedarse en la puerta.

Dejé a Daniela sobre una camilla que sensei había encontrado y re-tapizado para usarla en caso de emergencias, luego fui por un libro de medicina para principiantes que tenía en el laboratorio y siguiendo las instrucciones revise la herida en su cabeza, por suerte no había sido nada grave así que pude curarla sin problemas, y eso que apenas estaba aprendiendo algo de medicina…o al menos lo suficiente como para ayudar a mis hermanos en caso de que se lastimaran y sensei no tuviera que intervenir.

Luego de eso, Mikey fue con sensei a contarle lo que pasó, ya no le tenía miedo a Raph porque sabía defenderse, eso y que Dani le estuvo enseñando un par de trucos para cuando él intentase apalearlo, en fin; una vez le contó, Splinter castigo duramente a Raphael, recuerdo que estuvo encerrado en su habitación por cerca de dos semanas, solo tenía permitido salir para ir al baño y a comer, sensei se llevó sus figuras de acción y no le permitía ver televisión, pero, por muy extraño que suene, él no se quejó, al contrario, parecía ser que de verdad pensaba que se merecía ese castigo, no digo que no fuera así, pero que él estuviera de acuerdo con ello era algo…un tanto perturbador.

Durante esas dos semanas la herida de Dani se iba recuperando de maravilla, yo tenía que revisarla todos los días para ver cómo iba con sensei presente en algunas ocasiones; un día me toco estar solo con ella mientras Mikey aun dormía, creo que fue la primera vez que estuve solo con ella…y también fue la primera vez que conversamos.

—Bueno, tu herida ya no se ve tan mal—Dije mirando la herida ya casi cerrada—Te quedara una cicatriz, pero gracias al cabello no creo que se note.

—Gracias Donatello—Dijo Dani una vez me alejé—Es la primera vez que me dejas entrar en tu laboratorio—Mencionó mirando hacia todos lados con curiosidad bajándose de la camilla—Es genial—Me dice mirándome con una gran sonrisa.

—Gracias—Dije algo apenado, era la primera vez que alguien decía que mi laboratorio era genial, sensei no cuenta porque es mi padre y mis hermanos solo dijeron que no estaba mal añadiendo la frase "para un nerd como tú", si, que hermoso es el amor fraternal ¿Verdad?

—¿Esto es lo que usas para hacer tus experimentos?—Me pregunta Dani mirando el juego de química con las manos tras la espalda, parecía luchar para no tocar nada.

—Sí, pero el juego está incompleto—Dije mientras guardaba las medicinas que había usado en mi botiquín para luego colocarlo en la repisa detrás de mi escritorio, la cual me quedaba muy alta en aquel entonces por lo que debía usar la silla para alcanzarla.

—Ya veo—Dijo Dani pensativa—Voy todos los días al depósito con Mikey a buscar hojas para reciclar y creo que vi algunos matraces y tubos de ensayo en buen estado.

Al escucharla puse toda mi atención en ella un tanto sorprendido, que un niño a esa edad sepa lo que es un matraz y un tubo de ensayo es algo sorprendente, y no lo digo porque desde pequeño ya era muy inteligente y sabia demasiadas cosas que un niño de seis no debería saber.

—Iremos después del desayuno ¿Quieres que te los traiga?—Me preguntó mirándome.

—Mejor aun, ¿Puedo ir con ustedes?—Pregunté suplicantes con estrellitas en los ojos, ella rió.

—Claro—Dijo sonriéndome—Además, hay muchas cosas allá que un genio como tu puede usar.

Genio, me llamó genio, no nerd, genio…era oficial, ese comenzaba a ser el mejor día de mi vida, ¿Por qué había tardado tanto en hablar con ella?

Salimos del laboratorio y afuera vimos a Raph que al parecer nos estaba esperando, parecía un cachorro arrepentido esperando el perdón de su amo. Le di una ojeada a Dani, al día siguiente de la pelea ella estaba muy molesta, aunque en ese momento mas que parecer molesta parecía curiosa, tiempo después me enteré del porque, pero no hablaré de eso por ahora. Sin decir nada me fui a la cocina dejándolos a ellos dos atrás, minutos más tarde ambos entraron a la cocina, Dani sonreía y sujetaba a Raph de la muñeca, cosa que nos extraño a Leo, a Mikey y a mí, ¿Acaso era el fin del mundo?

Luego del desayuno Dani, Mikey y yo nos preparamos para ir al depósito, lo que no nos esperábamos era que Leo y Raph también quisieran ir. Al llegar al depósito mis ojos se iluminaron como si hubiera entrado en una juguetería, había mucha chatarra que podía reutilizar, y tal y como Dani había dicho encontré matraces y tubos de ensayo en muy buen estado, algo sucios, pero eso era lo de menos.

—Miren chicos—Dijo Mikey haciéndonos mirarlo—¡Soy el guardián de la basura!—Salió de entre la basura cubierto con una armadura de botellas de plástico, detrás de él salió Dani rompiendo una caja.

—Espera Mikey, te falta esto—Dijo Dani haciéndole algunos dobleces al cartón, parecía un casco que le puso a Mikey en la cabeza—Ahora si—Dijo con una sonrisa de orgullo.

—Wao Mikey, está genial tu armadura—Dijo Leo al montículo sobre el que estaba nuestro hermano.

—Nosotros también queremos una—Dijimos Raph y yo a cada lado de Leo.

—Bueno, busquen cosas que pueda usar y los ayudo a hacerse una—Dijo Dani con una gran sonrisa, los tres nos miramos sonriendo y nos dividimos para buscar.

Encontramos cajas de cartón y botellas de plástico, las llevamos con ella y comenzó a hacernos nuestras armaduras y con ellas espadas de cartón para cada uno, pero…

—¿Y tú?—Pregunté mirándola.

—Tengo que recoger las bolas de papel que hay por ahí—Dijo rascándose la nuca con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—A no, eso sí que no—Dijo Raph mirándola con reproche.

—Tú también tendrás tu armadura—Dijo Mikey apuntándola con su espada de cartón.

Entre los cuatro buscamos para hacerle su armadura y cuando terminamos admiramos nuestra obra de arte, ella se rió.

—Pero le falta una cosa—Dijo Mikey acercándose con una "corona" que había hecho con un cartón—Eres la reina de la alcantarilla, y para hacerlo oficial debes usar tu corona—Se la pone.

—Y ya que eres la reina nosotros seremos tus sirvientes—Dijo Leo arrodillándose ante ella igual que nosotros.

—La reina antes dijo que quería reunir bolas de papel, así que si lo ordena las recogeremos para ella—Dijo Raph mirándola.

—Muy bien, les ordeno recolectar las bolas de papel, el baile de otoño es esta noche y debemos regresar antes del atardecer—Dijo Dani siguiendo el juego con su espada de cartón alzada.

—Como ordene majestad—Dijimos los cuatro al unísono para luego ponernos a recoger el papel.

Esa fue la primera vez que jugamos los cinco juntos, recuerdo que pasamos todo el día en ese lugar jugando, cuando nos cansamos nos deshicimos de las armaduras de cartón y plástico y regresamos a casa cargando cada uno una caja con chatarra que futuramente usaría para crear muchas cosas, entre ellas nuestras armas, Dani cargaba una caja llena de hojas de papel. Al llegar a casa dejamos las cosas en el laboratorio y Dani me ayudo a organizarlas unos días después.

Desde ese momento ella se convirtió en mi asistente de laboratorio, y una muy buena cabe recalcar, pero no solo se convirtió en eso, a partir de ahí, ella se convirtió en _**mi amada hermana.**_

 _ **Continuara…**_

* * *

 **(1) Saben que el "sofá" que ellos tienen es en realidad un escalón de piedra, cualquiera podría matarse golpeandose con eso xS.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado :)...ya solo quedan dos y en cuanto tenga un chance los subo :)  
**

 **¡ESPERO SUS REVIEWS!**

 **¡BOOYAKASHAAA! :D**


	4. Mi amada hermana (parte 3)

**Holiwi :3**

 **Aqui les dejo:**

 **-.-.-Memorias-.-.-**

 **Capitulo 4…Mi amada hermana (Parte 3)**

* * *

 **Raph Pov.**

Creo que ese es el día que más vivo sigue en mi memoria, y es que no me había sentido tan mal en toda mi vida, ni siquiera en la actualidad eh sentido tanta culpa. Teníamos seis años, a esa edad solía levantarme de mal humor todos los días, y es que no era para menos, en aquel entonces sabia que al salir de mi habitación me encontraría con la persona que mas detestaba en el mundo, Daniela, la odiaba con todo mi ser y cada vez que la veía no podía evitar enfadarme, y todo por mi estúpido orgullo.

Esa mañana me levante temprano y fui a desayunar, en el dojo escuchaba golpes y gritos, Dani estaba entrenando con sensei como siempre. Creo que lo que más rabia me daba era que ella había comenzado a entrenar primero que nosotros, ella siempre tenía todo antes que nosotros, ¿Quién fue la primera en salir a recorrer la alcantarilla?, ella, ¿Quién empezó a entrenar primero?, ella, ¿Quién recibía la atención de sensei primero?, ella, siempre era ella, y creo que eso era lo que me hacia detestarla a más no poder, pero era solo un niño, y en aquel entonces no sabía que mis emociones traerían terribles consecuencias si no las controlaba.

Después del desayuno fue nuestro turno de entrenar con sensei, en esa ocasión Dani entrenó con nosotros, primero entrenó con Leo y Mikey, que hasta donde sabía eran los únicos que se juntaban con ella, después entrenó con Donnie y conmigo, juro que en ese momento me contuve para no lastimarla más de lo necesario, pero cuando me tiró al suelo enfurecí e intente lastimarla mucho más, pero al igual que dos años atrás hizo un rápido movimiento haciendo que saltara en el aire y luego me tomó del caparazón para tirarme al suelo, de nuevo, sin lastimarme en lo más mínimo ¿Cómo lo hace?

—Tienes que enseñarme a hacer eso—Dijo Leo mirándola con asombro.

—Con gusto—Dijo Dani acercándose a él.

Por un momento volteó a verme, ahora que me pongo a recordarlo me pareció que había tristeza en su mirada, pero en aquel entonces pensé que había volteado a verme con lastima y eso me hizo enojar todavía más. Después del entrenamiento cada quien se había ido a hacer lo suyo, Donnie se había ido a encerrar en su laboratorio, cosa que comenzaba a hacerse costumbre, Leo se quedo a meditar con sensei y Mikey y Dani jugaban en la sala.

Mire a Daniela fijamente y comencé a recordar todas las veces que me había metido en problemas por causa suya, todas las veces que me había hecho quedar como un debilucho; en ese momento sentí la ira recorrer mi cuerpo por primera vez, apreté mis puños y perdí el juicio por completo. Sin saber lo que estaba haciendo fui contra Dani comenzando una pelea con ella mientras Mikey observaba sin poder hacer nada, de un momento a otro la empujé y la hice golpearse contra la esquina del sofá.

—¡Dani!—Oí gritar a mi hermanito que se había arrodillado junto a ella llorando, fue allí que recobré el sentido y me di cuenta de lo que había hecho.

Vi como por un costado de la cabeza de Dani escurría la sangre, me quedé horrorizado por lo que había hecho, mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar del miedo que sentía en ese momento, juro que pensé que la había matado, entonces llegó Donnie preguntando lo que había ocurrido para luego llevársela al laboratorio para atenderla en compañía de Mikey. Yo también los seguí quedándome en la puerta para observar como el nerd curaba la herida de Dani calmando a Mikey quien minutos después fue corriendo al dojo, seguramente para decirle todo al sensei.

—¡Raphael!—Lo escuché llamarme, se escuchaba muy enojado.

Cabizbajo y sabiendo lo que me esperaba fui al dojo donde Splinter me esperaba con los brazos cruzados y una mirada muy enojada. Sin decir nada me senté en modo shinto frente a él esperando mi regaño mientras Leo y Mikey se iban dejándonos solos.

—Ahora, quiero que me expliques tu mismo que fue lo que pasó—Dijo Splinter con un tono más severo de lo normal.

—Yo…no lo sé sensei, cuando me di cuenta ella ya estaba…—Dije mirando al suelo mientras apretaba mis puños, mi cuerpo había comenzado a temblar otra vez.

—Escucha, Raphael, hay emociones que si no las controlas pueden tener consecuencias terribles—Dijo sensei haciendo que lo mirara—Tu hermana ahora está bien, pero ¿Qué hubiera pasado si el golpe hubiese sido más fuerte?

Volví a agachar mi cabeza, eso era algo que no quería ni imaginarme, ni siquiera hoy quiero saber que hubiera sucedido si eso hubiera pasado, simplemente prefiero no pensar en ello.

—Estarás castigado en tu habitación sin juguetes ni televisión, y en cuanto tu hermana se recupere quiero que te disculpes con ella—Dijo Splinter caminando hacia la salida del dojo.

—Hai…sensei—Dije sin ánimos, me lo tenía merecido, casi mato a mi hermana y todo porque me dejé llevar por el enojo que sentía hacia ella.

Unas semanas más tarde decidí que ya era hora de disculparme, tenía que aprovechar que podía salir de mi habitación para ir a desayunar y hablar con ella antes de ir a la cocina. Salí de mi habitación y me dirigí al laboratorio, a esa hora Donnie debía de estar revisando su herida por lo que podría hablar con ella en cuanto saliera, lo cual no tardo mucho en pasar; las puertas del laboratorio se abrieron y por ellas salieron el nerd y la demente.

"Raph"

Auch, está bien, está bien lo siento -lleva una mano a su cabeza tras recibir un golpe en ella por parte de su hermana-, como iba diciendo, Donnie y Dani salieron del laboratorio y luego de que el nerd nos mirara confundido por un momento se alejo de allí con rumbo a la cocina dejándonos a solas.

Dani me miraba con curiosidad mientras que yo miraba al suelo sin saber que decir exactamente, respire profundo y decidí ir directo al grano.

—Lo siento—Dije en casi un susurro.

—¿Qué?—Preguntó Dani confundida.

—Dije que…lo siento—Dije en un tono un poco más alto que esta vez sí logró escuchar, y aunque no la estaba mirando se que se sorprendió al escucharme—Lamento haberte atacado de repente y también el haberte empujado, no sé que me pasó, es solo que…a veces no puedo controlarme, y era tanto el enojo que sentía que cuando me di cuenta…ya te había lastimado…yo…de verdad lo siento.

No dijo nada, y eso me preocupo, pero ¿Qué podía esperar? ¿Qué me perdonara de inmediato e hiciera como que no paso nada?, estuve a punto de irme a mi habitación de nuevo, no quería comer nada, sentía el estómago revuelto, pero entonces ella me abrazó sorprendiéndome sobremanera.

—Está bien Raphael, eso ya no importa—Dijo sorprendiéndome todavía más.

—Pero…yo casi te…

—Fue un accidente, ya olvídalo.

—Pero…

—¡Ya deja los peros!—Me gritó alejándose de mí para mirarme muy molesta—Escucha, fue un accidente ¿Si?, además no estoy enojada contigo, sino conmigo.

—¿Contigo?

—Sí, porque no fui lo suficientemente rápida para detenerte—Dijo cruzando los brazos haciendo un puchero—Pero la próxima vez no sucederá lo mismo, ya verás.

—Tu…de verdad quieres una revancha ¿No?—Dije sonriendo al fin.

—Por supuesto, de los cuatro eres el único que ha podido derribarme…aunque haya sido por un arranque de ira. Así que…¿Tendremos revancha?

Yo sonreí retándola, por supuesto que habría una revancha, y muchas más seguidas de esa, hicimos el primer "dame tres mas cinco" y luego nos fuimos a la cocina, ella prácticamente me arrastro tomándome de la muñeca pero no le preste atención a eso, comenzaba a caerme bien y ahora entendía porque Mikey y Leo siempre estaban con ella, ese día ella se convirtió…simplemente…en _**mi amada hermana.**_

 _ **Continuara…**_

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado :)...el ultimo capitulo lo subire entre mañana y pasado mañana...creo...eso espero...tal vez...xD  
**

 **Ene fine**

 **¡ESPERO SUS REVIEWS!**

 **¡BOOYAKASHAA! :D**


	5. Mi amada ¿Que?

**Holi :D**

 **Aqui les dejo el ultimo capitulo de:**

 **-.-.-Memorias-.-.-**

 **Capitulo 5…Mi amada…¿Qué?**

* * *

 **Leo Pov.**

Lo recuerdo como si huera sido ayer, teníamos cinco años, acabábamos de salir de entrenar con el maestro Splinter, Mikey se fue corriendo a la habitación de Dani para evitar que Raph le hiciera algo debido a lo que había ocurrido durante el entrenamiento, hablando de Raph, también se fue a su habitación y se veía muy enojado, Donnie se fue a su recién estrenado laboratorio y yo me quedé en la sala viendo héroes espaciales.

Recuerdo que ese día, como cada tanto, Dani había amanecido enferma, Mikey y sensei siempre la estaban cuidando; honestamente, en aquel entonces no le prestaba mucha atención a eso, mi mente infantil me decía que ella fingía para mantener la atención de sensei solo en ella, pero otra parte de mi -una muy pequeña cabe destacar- sentía que de verdad estaba muy mal, por esa razón de vez en cuando preguntaba por ella, pero nunca iba a verla; todo eso cambio días después.

Yo me encontraba con sensei, había comenzado a aprender a meditar, cosa que se hacia un poco complicada teniendo a un hermano y a una niña que no paraban de discutir. Decidí darme por vencido en mi meditación y sin molestar a sensei salí del dojo, podía escuchar claramente como Dani y Raph discutían por quien sabe que, la verdad no quería saberlo, pero cambie de opinión cuando escuché algo romperse, mi corazón dio un vuelco cuando vi a Mikey en la puerta de mi habitación. Corrí hacia allí y lo que vi me hizo palidecer, Daniela estaba tirada en el suelo y una de sus manos sangraba, junto a ella estaba un objeto que me encantaba cuando era niño, una lámpara del capitán Ryan, destruida completamente.

Frente a Dani estaba Raph mirándola con odio mientras ella lo miraba con algo de miedo.

—¡¿Qué es lo que hiciste Raph?!—Grite adentrándome en la habitación, me arrodille junto a Dani y vi su herida, tenia incrustado un pedazo de la lámpara rota.

Raph no dijo nada, solo salió mucho más enojado de lo que había estado antes empujando a Mikey en el proceso.

—Mikey—Oí decir a Dani preocupada, siempre me sorprendía que se preocupara mas por Mikey que por ella misma, incluso en ese momento.

—Estoy bien—Dijo Mikey asomándose en la puerta—Pero tu mano…—Entro en la habitación y se arrodilló junto a ella.

—Hay que sacarte eso y vendarla—Dije tomando su mano con cuidado.

—En mi habitación hay un botiquín—Dijo Dani mirando a Mikey que asintió y salió corriendo.

—Deberíamos decirle al sensei…

—¡No!—Me gritó sorprendiéndome, nunca creí que una niña tan callada pudiera tener una voz tan potente—No le digas nada a sensei…solo…no quiero que Raph se meta en problemas.

—Pero lo que te hizo no está bien, ¿Aun así quieres protegerlo?

Ella no dijo nada, solo me miro con suplica, yo suspiré.

—De acuerdo, no le diré nada, pero solo por esta vez—Dije mirando hacia otro lado sin soltar su mano.

—Gracias Leo—Me dijo mostrándome la más bella sonrisa que haya visto, al verla no pude evitar sonrojarme y llevar mi mirada hacia otro lado evitando la suya—Por cierto…lamento lo que pasó con tu lámpara—Dijo volviendo a llamar mi atención.

Mire los trozos de mi amada lámpara con algo de lástima, sin embargo no la culpaba a ella, todo había sido culpa del impulsivo de Raphael. La ayudé a levantarse y luego a sentarse en mi cama, al mismo tiempo Mikey regresó con el botiquín; Dani me dio instrucciones para curar su herida, saqué el trozo de arcilla con mucho cuidado con ayuda de unas pinzas y luego limpie la zona con alcohol para poder vendarla. Después de eso Mikey y Dani me ayudaron a recoger el desastre y se fueron.

Al día siguiente estaba triste y molesto, triste porque mi lámpara ya no estaba y molesto porque era culpa de Raph, sin embargo nunca eh sido como él por lo que desquitarme era una gran tontería, además de que eso solo lo delataría a él y me metería en problemas también. Decidiendo hacer como que nada pasó fui a la cocina, como cada mañana el sensei ya se encontraba allí sirviendo nuestro no tan apetitoso desayuno…agradezco al chef que inventó la pizza, tal vez hoy seguiríamos comiendo gusanos y algas si Dani no hubiese llevado aquella pizza cuando comenzó a ir a la escuela.

"Dani-No hay de que, siempre es un placer ayudar"

"Mikey-¿Alguna vez te hemos dicho lo mucho que te queremos?"

"Donnie-Tu siempre se lo dices"

"Mikey-Pero Raph y tú no"

"Donnie-Yo si se lo digo, solo que no tanto como lo haces tú"

"Dani-Raph también me demuestra que me quiere a su manera, ¿Verdad?"

"Raph-Si claro, lo que tu digas reinita"

¿Ya puedo seguir contando o van a empezar a discutir sobre quien la quiere más?

"Dani-Oh si, perdón por la interrupción"

"Mikey-Por favor continua Leo"

En fin, al sentarme a la mesa vi a Raph y a Donnie del otro lado, Raph parecía…extrañado, tal vez por el hecho de que sensei no lo había regañado o dicho algo respecto a lo que ocurrió el día anterior, y Donnie bueno, él ni siquiera estaba enterado de lo que había ocurrido. Al poco rato llegó Mikey, pero Dani aun no aparecía y por algún motivo eso me preocupó.

Luego de desayunar me dirigí a mi habitación para arreglarla, siempre lo hacía luego del entrenamiento, pero Sensei lo pospuso para ir a ver el por qué su hija no había ido a desayunar, al parecer había vuelto a enfermar. Entre a mi habitación y encendiendo la luz camine hacia la cama y me sorprendí bastante, sobre ella estaba Dani dormida con las mejillas enrojecidas por la fiebre, junto a ella cerca de sus manos había una hoja de papel algo maltratada con algo escrito y lo que más me sorprendió de todo, una figura de acción del capitán Ryan en un estado casi perfecto.

 _ **Esto es para compensar lo de tu lámpara, lo encontré en el depósito hace unos días y lo armé en cuanto tuve todas las piezas, lo que más me costó encontrar fue la cabeza.**_

Tras leer la nota tomé el muñeco entre mis manos y lo admiré como si fuera lo más increíble que hubiese visto en mi corta vida, sonreí y luego la mire a ella. Tomé las cobijas y la cubrí con ellas.

Ahora que lo pienso, a pesar de que nunca le hacíamos caso y en ocasiones la tratábamos mal, ella siempre buscaba la forma de acercarse a nosotros, y con el tiempo logró su cometido volviéndose una parte importante de nuestras vidas, era una niña muy pequeña con un enorme corazón. Le avise a sensei que Dani estaba dormida en mi habitación, al igual que yo se sorprendió y más cuando le pedí que la dejara allí y me enseñara a cuidar de ella.

A partir de ese momento ella se convirtió en alguien importante para mí, claro que no me puse a pensar que tan importante era hasta unos años después a causa de un…pequeño incidente.

 **Cinco años después…**

Por aquel entonces, las peleas entre Raph y yo habían comenzado a ser más fuertes de lo normal. Con algo de suerte Dani estaba cerca para evitar que nos matáramos mutuamente y que sensei se enterara.

Ese día como siempre él y yo habíamos tenido una fuerte discusión, honestamente ya no recuerdo de que se trataba, pero sí recuerdo lo que pasó después.

—Ya basta, los dos—Dijo Dani separándonos con el largo de sus brazos.

—Déjalo, de todos modos ya no importa—Dije alejándome con dirección a la salida.

—Leo—Me llamó ella mirándome con preocupación, yo solo la mire por sobre el hombro y negando con la cabeza salí de la guarida.

Dani miro a Raph cruzando los brazos muy molesta.

—¿Qué? No le dije nada que no fuera cierto—Dijo Raph también cruzando los brazos como niño regañado.

Dani rodo los ojos y me siguió fuera de la guarida.

—¡Leo espera!—Gritó alcanzándome haciendo que me detuviera—Sabes que no tienes que escucharlo. Raph solo busca la forma de provocarte y lo logra porque escuchas todo lo que sale de su boca.

—No me molesté por lo que dijo—Dije muy enojado, pero claro que si era por eso.

—Claro que si—Y ella me conoce demasiado bien.

Suspiré y vi las vías del tren bajo mis pies, actualmente en serio no recuerdo que fue lo que me dijo Raph exactamente, pero fuera lo que fuera de verdad me hizo enfurecer como nunca en mi vida.

—Leo—Dijo Dani tratando de acercarse a mí, pero estaba tan molesto que me aleje de ella.

Ella se molestó y corrió hacia mí, pero sus pies quedaron atorados en la vía y tropezó, por suerte fui rápido y al escuchar su grito voltee y la atrape en el acto…solo que…no fue una simple atrapada. En el momento en que la atrapé…ehem…nos besamos por accidente.

"Raph- ¿Es idea mía o eso suena a cliché?"

"Donnie- No es idea tuya, esos "besos accidentales" son lo más típico de una comedia romántica"

"Mikey- Pero deben admitir que es un clásico, además, nunca había visto que le pasara a niños de diez años"

¿Ya puedo seguir?-exasperado.

"Los tres- Si, perdona"

Como iba diciendo…cuando nos dimos cuenta de lo que estaba pasando nos quedamos paralizados sin tener idea de que hacer, ¿Nos empujábamos y fingíamos asco? ¿Nos separábamos y regresábamos a la alcantarilla? O…¿Hacíamos caso a nuestra curiosidad infantil?…

Por algún extraño motivo ambos elegimos la tercera opción y nos dejamos guiar por la curiosidad.

"Raph- *cof,cof* cliché *cof,cof*"

Como decía, de una forma inocente y torpe continuamos con el beso, cuando nos separamos enrojecimos a mas no poder y nos alejamos muy rápido.

—Nunca hablaremos de esto—Dijo Dani sin mirarme.

—Jamás—Concordé del mismo modo.

Luego de eso regresamos a la guarida y nos encerramos en nuestras habitaciones mientras los chicos nos miraban extrañados. Ninguno de los dos salió en lo que restaba del día, ni siquiera fuimos a cenar, ¿Cuánto tiempo fue que estuvimos evitándonos?

"Dani- Dos semanas completas, no pregunten como arreglamos las cosas porque quien nos ayudó no querrá admitir su buena acción-señala discretamente a Raph-"

Jejejeje…en fin, después de ese día entre en una confusión que un niño de diez años no debería vivir.

Dani se convirtió en alguien importante para mí pero…en _**mi amada ¿Qué?**_...es una pregunta que hoy en día sigue sin respuesta para mí, y algo me dice que descubrirlo será algo muy difícil.

 _ **¿Fin?**_

* * *

 **Bueno, espero que les haya gustado esta historia, a mi gustó mucho escribirla :)...  
**

 **Como ya había dicho antes iba a haber un sexto capitulo con mi OC contando su propia historia con los chicos, pero preferí no hacerlo porque estoy pensando en hacer un long fic, aún no se cuando comenzaré a escribirlo pero espero que sea pronto :)...**

 **Y en este cap los chicos aprovecharon que Splinter no estaba para interrumpir al pobre Leo, sorry Leo xD.**

 **Leo: Descuida, ya estoy acostumbrado a eso.**

 **Mikey, Dani: Sentimos haberte interrumpido.**

 **Raph: Yo no.**

 **Donnie: -Rueda los ojos y niega con la cabeza-**

 **Ene fine...**

 **¡ESPERO SUS REVIEWS!**

 **¡BOOYAKASHAA! :D**


End file.
